


My Walden

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [43]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Second Age, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Ein Steinmetz zieht nach dem Untergang Númenors aus, um im Norden der neuen Welt sein Glück zu finden. Inmitten der unberührten Natur wird er fündig. [My Walden - Nightwish]





	My Walden

Die Erinnerungen an die großen Städte Númenors waren noch frisch, ihr Glanz in seinem Geist noch nicht verblasst. Er war ein Handwerker, ein Steinmetz, und er war es gewesen, welcher einen nicht geringen Teil zur Pracht Númenors auch und gerade in seinen späten Tagen beigetragen hatte.

Bedauern erfüllte ihn, wenn er daran dachte, dass die Insel der Westmenschen nicht mehr existierte. Doch sie hatten sich ein neues Heim gemacht in den Weiten Mittelerdes. Und das bedeutete endlose Möglichkeiten.

So sehr er seine Arbeit als Steinmetz in den Städten Númenors geliebt hatte, die Gelegenheit eines Neuanfanges musste er am Schopfe packen. Das Nördliche Königreich bot so viel Raum, dass er hier all seine Kreativität ausleben konnte. So war er lange hier umher gereist, um den besten Ort für sein neues Heim zu finden. Jeder Siedler hatte von König Elendil und seinem Sohn Isildur Geld bekommen, so viel die Krone in der Lage war zu geben, sodass sie kaufen konnten, was sie benötigten, sollten sie beschließen, sich abseits der sich schon jetzt herausbildenden großen Siedlungen ein eigenes Heim zu errichten.

So wie der Steinmetz, welcher mit Frau und Kind in die Wildnis gezogen war, um hier sein Glück zu finden.

Der Glanz der versunkenen Städte strahlte auch noch hier auf die Wege, die vor ihm lagen, und ließen ihn von dem träumen, was vielleicht ihm gehören konnte. Vögel begleiteten seinen Weg mit ihren Gesängen, Gaukler und Straßenkünstler unterhielten in den ersten Tavernen die Reisenden, die ebenso wie er ihr neues Glück suchten. Der Klang des Morgendunstes war stets in seinen Ohren, der Geruch von moosüberwachsenem Holz in seiner Nase, wenn das Sternenzelt ihn auf seinen Rasten überdeckte.

Er fühlte sich frei, so frei wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Immer hatte er in den Städten gelebt und sein Können feilgeboten, um die steinernen Mauern und Hallen am Leben zu erhalten. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er von grenzenloser Natur umgeben, noch nie so ungebunden gewesen.

Fühlten sich so Vögel? Fühlten sie sich so frei, als seien ihre Flügel aus unzähligen, bunten Fäden gesponnen, jeder für eine andere Möglichkeit stehend? Konnten sie damit ganz nach Belieben immer höher und höher fliegen? So wie er?

Seiner Hände Werk wachsen zu sehen, gab ihm ein befriedigendes Gefühl. Wo der Boden ihnen fruchtbar erschienen, hatten sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen und ihre Arbeit begonnen. Es war eine mühsame und schweißtreibende Arbeit, doch auch eine erfüllende. Er war seines Glückes eigener Schmied.

Er webte mit den bunten Flügeln seiner Möglichkeiten seine eigene Welt in einen Teppich des Lebens. Er erbaute sich sein eigenes Walden, errichtete sich sein eigenes, selbstbestimmtes Leben in den Wäldern.

Alles schmeckte so süß, so frisch und rein! Noch nie hatte er von dem gelebt, was die Natur ihm gab. Noch nie hatte er selbst für sein Essen jagen oder backen müssen. Immer hatte er alles auf den Märkten in den Städten kaufen können. Nun pflückte er die Fürchte der Natur, roch das köstliche Himmelsbrot in jedem Baum, kostete süßen Honig und Wein und erlebte jeden Morgen das Konzert der Natur um ihn herum, welches sein kleines Heim mit seinen ewigen Klängen grüßte und willkommen hieß.

Er liebte es, vor seinem wachsenden Heim zu sitzen, der Sonne beim Untergang zuzusehen und das Leben, wie es war, zu genießen. Der Steinmetz beschrieb sich nicht als jemanden, der vor den großen Städten der Welt fliehen wollte. Er beschrieb sich als jemanden, der die kleinen Freuden des Lebens in ihrer vollkommenen Reinheit genießen wollte.

Welch bessere Möglichkeit konnte es dafür geben, als ein völlig unberührtes und unbesiedeltes Land, in welchem jeder seines Glückes eigener Schmied war?


End file.
